


One more chance (z.h)

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times would the same word come out of Nialls mouth after he told Zayn for the last time? It wasn't the last time. Zayn wouldn't allow it.</p><p>Of all things Niall would always come crawling back to him. Nothing personal really. Just something that- Well let's face it. It's very personal.</p><p>Zayn would sleep with any girl just to get Niall off of his mind but he would just picture Niall as one of the girls he has beneath him.</p><p>Niall can't believe he comes back every time. But he can't get rid of Zayn. No matter how hard he tries. But only one thing could benefit from all of their problems.</p><p>Giving Zayn one more chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## One: Meeting at first sight

Niall horan worked in a club called the brooke lights for almost a year, and a half. He wasn't very comfortable with the men, and women he would serve.

Giving him that look he grimaced in disgust. Ignoring was a thing he always did.

A drunk women paid him to give her a ride home, but he would have to give her a little extra something before he left.

He said no on her offer, and put the money back on her table.

Some of his days were worser than others. But today was a new day, and one man would come in, and change everything.

<>➖<>➖<>➖<>➖<>➖<>➖<>

The club was packed tonight. New strippers from all around L.A were coming in, and wanted to give the crowds something special.

Niall stood at the bar cleaning the glasses, and placing them on the shelves. His friend Logan came in, and walked over.

" Logan, this is the second time you've been late for work!" " I know, i know. Liam had me held up tonight." Niall rolled his eyes.

" Well i think you're gonna have to stop riding the Payne train every night or you're gonna get fired. You better be glad our boss isn't here right now, or he would have your ass."

" Relax Niall. I won't let it happen again. Besides i love that you care for me. I also heard that Melanie Martinez is coming to sing next month!!!" He squealed proudly.

" No way in hell! Oh my gosh i love her! I'd fuck her. Seriously." Logan looked at me raising his brown eye brows.

" Well to be honest i would fuck her too. But i'll stick to being my sexy gay self." He said shaking his bum before walking to grab his order booklet, and name tag.

" Let's get these horny fucks some drinks so i can get the fuck out of here, and go home to my daddy." " Don't have to tell me twice."

Logan walked around the bar, and went to take orders. Niall stayed preparing, and he saw an attractive tanned man sitting down quietly.

He had beautiful brown eyes in the neon lights, his hair was shaven, and he had the most sexiest tattoos to drool over.

" Hey baby, you gonna stare at me longer, or?..." He snapped his fingers infront of Niall to get his attention back.

" O-Oh yeah. I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, and grabbed his writing pad.

" It's okay sexy. What's your name?" Zayn bit his lip, and eyes traveling down Nialls body.

" Niall horan. You?" " Zayn Malik."

They greeted each other, and Niall got his drink, and sat it down in front of the attractive man with a cloth underneath.

" Anything else i can get you?" Niall asked softly. Shaking on the inside.

" Yeah. You're number baby boy." Niall slightly gasped in shock, and looked over for Logan but there was no sight of him to be seen anywhere.

" Um w-well i don't know Zayn. I mean you seem nice. But i wouldn't feel comfortable giving my number to a stranger i just met tonight. No offence."

" None taken. Well how about i give you mine, and you call me whenever you want to?"

He reached his hand out to Niall's chest, taking his pen out of his left shirt pocket, and took the writing pad from the table, writing his name down. And something else added.

Niall stood there in shock, and couldn't believe what was happening. Zayn finished, and put the pen back in Nialls shirt pocket.

He placed the pad in Nialls hand rubbing it softly before pulling away. Niall pretened to clean the bar, but it was already spotless.

He watched as Zayn took a last swig of his drink, before reaching in his pocket pulling out two tens, and a twenty.

He got up, and placed the bills on the counter while looking at a heavy breathing Niall. Smirking, he licked his lips before speaking.

" Here's a tip for a beautiful waiter. Oh, and remember what i said alright?" He said reassuringly.

" Yeah i will." The blond boy spoke.

" Good. See you soon sexy." Zayn said winking his eye at the boy before walking away.

Niall needed a drink himself. He put the money in his pocket, and grabbed a glass pouring some grey goose, and drinking intensively before brushing a hand through his hair.

" Yanno Niall. When you take someone's order, you are supposed to do only that. Not flirt with them." Logan sneaked up behind him.

" Oh fuck off man!" Niall groaned.

" I saw you looking for me. But i wanted to see how far this was gonna go, and i hid so you couldn't see me." Logan earned a kick in the shin softly.

" What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled holding his junk tightly.

" You fucking let me do this alone you idiot!" Niall exclaimed flicking the boy's ear, who whined.

" Well you didn't seem to need any of my help Niall. And you know it! Now what happened??"

" He asked for my number, i said i wasn't sure so he gave me his, and gave me a huge fucking tip!"

" Holy fuck, let me see!!" Niall pulled out the pad, and the bills laying them out in front of a shocked Logan.

" He gave you fucking fourty dollars?! Well where's the number?" Logan yelled.

" It's in the pad."

Logan opened it reading the note out loud.

_**Hey baby. Call me at (***)-***-**** I'll be waiting. ;) xx Love, Zayn** _

" Ohhhhh, so his name is Zayn. Damn your lucky. Are you gonna call him?"

Niall bit thumb, not sure what he was gonna do.

" I guess i'll call him tonight before i go to sleep. What in the hell have i just gotten myself into?" Niall slammed his head on the glass shelf dramatically.

" A very good thing. Very sexy too if i may add." Logan said walking off grining.

**________________________**

The club had closed. And it was time for the employees to go home.

Niall said his last goodbye to Logan before pulling out of the parking lot, and driving back home.

He got inside. Wanting to take a nice hot bath before bed, he put the alarm on, and went up stairs.

Thinking about Zayn, he closed his eyes, and relaxed. He was a little scared that Zayn wasn't as good, as he thought he was.

But maybe he was. Just maybe.

 

Getting in bed, he looked at his phone a couple of times. Picking up the note, he dialled the number, and waited for Zayn to answer.

Soon the most beautiful voice came.

 _" Hello?"_ " Hi Zayn." _" Niall baby, you called. How are you?"_ " I'm good. Just finished taking a shower." _" Ohhh. Well i bet you look amazing right now."_ " No, i just like smelling like coconuts." Niall nervously laughed.

_" Well i think your the most cutest, and gorgeous man in the world. You have a great heart. I can tell."_

Suddenly a tear started to slide down Niall's cheek.

" Thank you Zayn. Nobody has ever said that to me." Niall sniffed into the phone, with a scared voice.

 _" Don't cry baby. It's very true. Can i ask you something?"_ " Yeah of course."

_" Can i see you again. Please? I want to see your beautiful face. And give you many hugs. Maybe we could be friends?"_

" Yes Zayn. I would love to see you again. And yes, we can be friends." A smile started to form on Niall's flushed cheeks.

_" Great baby. How about tomorrow at the triangle?"_ **_(lets say the triangle is like a park, and there is an iron triangle thats really high where kids, and people can buy things, and blah blah blah)_ **

" You go there too? Wow. Now that i didn't know. But yeah i'll see you there."

_" I go to just clear my mind, and relax. I see the little kids there playing in the grass with their parents, and pets. And sometimes i wish i could be a kid again."_

Zayn sounded sad in the phone to Niall.

" Well i kinda do too. It'd be fun to be a little toddler again." _" Yeah but um, you could meet me there around one?"_

" Yup. I'll be there. See you tomorrow."   
_" Sweet. Bye baby boy."_

Niall hung up, and had the erge to jump in bed squealing like a little girl. But he did chant a little yes for a bit. Maybe more.

" Yes!!! Yes yes yes yes!!!

This was the beginning.


	2. Two: One kiss

The next morning came, and Niall jumped out of bed, getting ready for his date- no. Not a date. Just a meet up with Zayn.

He was a little frightened but, he knew he could do it. Logan doesn't know, because Niall would be a little embarrassed if his best friend would try to talk up some non-sense around Zayn.

So it was his time to make it work.

 

 

With Zayn, who couldn't be more happier with his special day to see the lovely blond he couldn't keep his mind off of, he smiled til his tanned cheeks hurt.

It wasn't always a happy time for Zayn like this. Most of his days were some that were shit, and some were miserable.

But today was gonna be a new change.  
 **__________________________**

Zayn sat down at the bench in front of the iron tower with a bouquet of flowers. He started sweating, but that only meant one thing.

He was anxious. He wanted to hold Niall in anyway possible. After his talk with him yesterday, he started to think Niall wouldn't like him.

But his mind wasn't wanting to cooperate with him today. Yet, he would fight those thoughts, and do his best for today.

Looking around, he spotted the familiar blond boy walking up towards him.

**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°**

Niall parked his car as soon as his eyes met the tower. He checked himself out in his mirror fixing his hair, and checking his breath.

Everything seemed to be in check. But he felt his lace panties getting a bit smuggled in his tight jeans.

He fixed his jeans, and unbuttoned his tank top buttons. Letting some of his chest hair come into view, he grabbed some Ralph Lauren, and patted it around his neck, and chest.

He checked his shoes for any dirty specks, which were clean, and spotless.

Walking up into the meadow, he looked around for Zayn. All he saw were kids, and the parents.

Seeing a bench on the side of a pond, he noticed the perfectly tanned man.

Squealing lightly he walked faster but not too fast to where he could almost fall.

Zayn smiled, and walked up to him.

" Niall baby, you look wonderful." " Thank you Zayn. I like your shirt." Niall blushed covering his adorable laugh.

" Shall we sit?" " We shall." Zayn took him by the hand, and they say together on the bench.

" Oh these are for you." Zayn took the roses from behind him, and placing them in front of him.

" Thank you Zayn. Their lovely." Niall smiled as he took the flowers smelling them.

" Your lovely." Zayn spoke softly, and Niall looked at him. In their staring moment, Niall broke it, and cleared his throat.

" So what made you want to come out today Zayn?"

Zayn ran his hand over his stubble, and hummed quietly.

" Well i thought it would be nice for us to see each other again. I know it sounds crazy, but i mean it when i say it."

" Zayn you aren't what i expected at all." Niall gasped.

" I hope that's a good thing."

" No it is. Honestly i've never met anyone like you. You're a sweet guy, and sometimes i would think of you."

" Niall you don't have to be afraid of me. Ever. I think you're a brilliant person. I don't even smile this much, but you put it on my face."

Niall intertwined his hand with Zayns, and rested his head on the tanned boy's shoulder.

They held eachother close, giggling here, and there. They ballroom danced around the grass, and chased eachother like little kids.

That's what it felt like to be a kid again. Being free, and pretending to have little adventures.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the hours passed, the park started to close down, and everyone was packing up to go home.

Zayn, and Niall walked to the parking lot holding hands with goofy grins on their face.

" So do you want me to follow you home, or do you want to come to mine?"

" What?" Niall freaked out.

" NO! No. I meant like hang out. Watch movies, and cuddle." Zayn reassured.

" Oh sorry." Niall said embarrassed.

" Baby i would never take advantage of you. Your too fragile for that." He held Niall close looking into his eyes.

" Well i could come to yours if that's okay. I really wouldn't miss the comfort of my home that long." Niall joked.

" Great lets go!"

Niall waited for Zayn to drive out first, and followed him out on the road

**¤¤¤ΩΩΩ¤¤¤¤¤¤ΩΩΩ¤¤¤¤¤¤ΩΩΩ¤¤¤**

They arrived to a house that Niall was not expecting to see.

**_( A:/N this is a real Mansion. I think the price for this is over a million dollars. Good god All of the pictures are parts of the house)_ **

Niall stopped the car putting it in park, and got out with his mouth wide open not believing the sight his eyes were showing him.

" Niall?" " What?" " Your just standing there like you just got shot." Zayn laughed.

" No actually i'm shocked. This is your house?" He asked, as they walked around the garage opening to the door.

" Yeah baby. This is my house. Just me. And hopefully alot more you."

Zayn stopped to look at Niall who wasn't focusing on his walk, and almost letting himself fall on the ground.

" What? Zayn i don't think-"

" I thought you wanted to be my friend." Zayn got sad at the thought of him leaving.

" No Zayn i do. I mean, you want me here more often?" Niall stood close to him.

" Well actually i would love it if you came to visit me everyday." " Well i guess." Niall smiled.

Zayn grinned, and led him inside the house, and the beautiful blonde almost fainted as he moved into the living room.

" Niall?! Are you okay?" Zayn held him close.

" Who's house is this?!" " Baby it's all mine. It's a mansion." " I- Wow...."

" Yes, my father Yaser Malik. I inherited his money after he left me, and my mom Trisha. She got remarried to a rich fella, and i see her somewhat often. I talk to him when i want to."

" Why'd he leave you?" Niall held his hand.

" Mom and him weren't happy, and they would fight all of the time."

" Im sorry Zayn. Do you talk to your mother?"

" Whenever i guess." Zayn bit his lip, not interested in talking about his parents anymore.

" Babe it's gonna be alright. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

" Come on let me show you around."

They passed so many rooms, Niall wanted to lay on the wooden floor.

" And this is the bedroom."

" Woah. This is incredible. I've never seen anything so beautiful like this."

Zayn came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Niall's fit waist. He gasped.

" I know." Zayn smiled hugging him.

They gave eachother playful looks, Niall ran away not sure where he was going, but he wanted to play around.

" I'm gonna come after you!" Zayn went after him, and picked him up spinning them both in a circle.

" Zayn stop or i'm gonna throw up!" Niall shrieked.

" Alright!" He carried Niall to the living room, and sat him on the couch.

Niall giggled making grabby hands for Zayn to come sit with him.

They talked, cuddled, and watched movies. Zayn asked if Niall wanted dinner, and he excepted.

He helped make pasta, with bread sticks, and a nice salad with red wine.

They sat at the dinning area of the house.

Sneaking a few looks at eachother, they ate dinner talking here, and there.

" Zayn?" " Hmm?" " You got a little.." Niall pointed a spot of sause on Zayns mouth.

" Oh! Man that's embarrassing." Zayn tried to get the spot but missed it.

" Did i get it?" " No." Niall giggled. " I'll get it for you." He grabbed a napkin, and cleaned Zayn's lips.

They looked at eachother until, Zayn put his hand around Niall's neck pushing him in for a kiss.

Niall kissed on Zayn's neck, and he let out a beautiful moan as the beautiful tanned boy rubbed his back up, and down.

A phone started to ring, and Niall stopped his movements grabbing his phone, and answered it, while Zayn was kissing, and sucking on Niall's neck.

" H-Hello?" _**" Niall!"**_ " _Fuck_! I mean Logan??" Zayn bit into Niall's neck.

_**" Where in the hell are you? I've been calling your house, and you haven't answered me."** _

" I-Im fine. Just- Uhh- I mean.... Can i call you back?"  _**" Uh yeah sure. Make sure you do i have to tell you something."**_

" Will do. B-Bye."

He put the phone on the table, holding onto Zayn's biceps.

" Jesus Zayn." Zayn let go looking into those blue eyes of Niall's.

" I'm sorry i didn't mean to do that...."

" No, i quite enjoyed it. My best friend Logan called. I should go now. Walk me out?"

Zayn grabbed his hand holding him close as they walked to the door. Making it to the garage lot, they made it to Niall's car.

" So." " Heh. Um can i call you later Zayn?" Niall had that smirk on his face.

" Well yeah of course. And again i'm sorry for what i did-"

Zayn was cut off, as Niall backed him into his own car shoving his lips on the boy.

Holding their bodies tightly, groaning into each others mouths, and swearing into the heated intimate kiss they didn't want to let go.

" Mhhh Zayn.... I gotta- gotta go." Zayn switched them to where Niall was now on the car, with one leg wrapped around Zayn's waist.

" Baby don't go." Zayn pleaded moving his hips into the blondes.

" Damn it boy. I have to." He put his hands on Zayn's chest, pushing him away softly sucking in his own lips feeling Zayn's saliva with his own.

" Alright. I'll be waiting for that call. Okay?"

" I'll definitely be calling you." Niall whiped a salvia trail off of Zayn's lips.

" Good. One more kiss?" They took a simple kiss, and Niall got into his car.

" You know the way back?" " Yup i got it."

Zayn leaned into the window kissing the boy one more time before stepping back.

Niall backed out, and waved good bye to him.

When he got home, he knew he had some explaining to do.


	3. Three: Do you believe in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn finally do what they were wishing for

" Zayn?"

" Hmm?" Zayn mumbled in his sleep

" Wake up!" Niall tickled his sides.

" I'm up!" The tanned boy jolted up out of bed laughing.

" Let's go do something fun."

" I know something fun." Zayn climbed on top of Niall smothering his neck in kisses.

" Fuck Zayn. If this what you call fun, then i'm totally in it right now."

****

Zayn towered over his body dominating his space. Niall touched every part of him, desperate for more.

Niall clawed at his chest, kissing his adams apple, and wrapping his legs around Zayn's skinny waist.

" You look so fucking delicious with these panties right now baby." He slid down Niall's torso, slithering his tongue over the belly button.

Biting at Niall's hips, feeling a jump from the boy, he kissed his pale tummy. Niall moaned feeling himself lured into the moment.

" Wanna bite these paintes off you. God i wanna wreck your innocent body right now. Thinking about hearing you scream my name makes me so fucking hard."

" Mhhh fuck me so good Zayn. Make me beg under your body." Niall gasped feeling his panties being pulled down.

His tip was being nibbled on. Zayn took him in his mouth, bobbing his head up down. No gag reflex, he took the 7 inch all the way down.

" Uhhhhh! Keep going babe." Niall groaned out.

Zayn kept going with his hollow tanned, and sore cheeks. He stopped his movements, and looked at Niall.

" Zayn please." Niall touched himself   
trying to get a little release on his throbbing cock.

" Please what? Tell daddy what you want." Zayn teased him.

" I w-want you to make me feel good daddy. Fuck my brains out. I don't want to be able to walk." Niall kept thrusting his hips forward.

" Who's your daddy?" Zayn smirked licking his index, and middle finger slicking them in his saliva, and moving them down in between Niall's cheeks.

" Your my daddy! All mine." The blonde moaned in the pillows, getting sexually frustrated with the teasing he got.

Zayn inserted his fingers inside Niall slowly. Holding their bodies close, Niall shivered underneath him. Zayn moved them in, and out hard but not too much to where it would hurt the boy.

" Fuck Zayn! Right there!" Niall felt his prostate being hit. A vibration went through his body.

" You want it? Want my cock inside you? Yeah?"

Zayn moved his fingers faster, and made Niall spread his legs out wider.

" Yes!" Zayn removed his fingers, tasting them seeing Niall blush with sweat.

He got in between Niall's legs, and lubed himself enough of the right amount.

Grabbing a condom, he watched Niall squirm, who was eagerly ready to be fucked.

Zayn rolled it on him, and leaned down kissing the boy. He entered softly, and looked for signs incase he was hurting Niall.

" Are you okay baby?" " Y-Yes i'm fine." Niall moved himself forward to be skin on skin, panting hard.

" Hold onto me."

Niall did as he was told. Zayn wrapped those soft legs around him, and the younger boy had his arms on Zayn's shoulders tightly.

He felt Zayn move in, and out of him. The wet heat off Niall's hole dripped down the lubbed condom, onto Zayn's thighs.

" God! Fuck me hard!" Zayn grunted shoving himself into Niall roughly.

The bed shook hitting the wall. Niall could barely breathe. Zayn's sweat increased, and his pase started to get faster.

Niall's walls clentched around Zayn's member, and he started to shake. His bruised prostate made him lose control.

Zayn took himself out of Niall, and flipped Niall over, who started to grind himself into the sheets, creating friction only to be slapped on the ass.

Niall cursed out begging for more.

Zayn had his head in the sheets. Niall cried from the pleasure that overwhelmed him. He felt Zayn fucking him, and they held hands.

Kissing Niall's back he thrusted deeper.

" So fucking tight Niall. Shit!" Zayn's skin slapping onto his.

Niall's stomach started to feel weird. He shuddered, grabbing onto the bed post.

Looking eachother in the eyes, Zayn's eyes became more darker. Niall whined as his stomach started to boil.

" Zayn i'm gonna cum! Fuck!!!"

" Come for me." His voice deepened, making the boy release.

" Oh god!!!!" Niall scratched the bed post. Zayn came, and screamed falling in Niall's neck.

Both panting, trying to catch their breathes, Niall kissed Zayn's sweating forhead. Trembling over the sensitive pressure, Zayn said one thing.

" Do you believe in love?"

" Actually.....i do. Why?" He caressed the tanned boy's shaved head.

" I think i'm in love with you." Zayn said before complete silence filled the room.

Niall looked around the room. Holding Zayn close, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he loved him back.

Did he know he started developing feelings as well?

He's never been inlove. Not once. But it wouldn't hurt if he admitted it.

Or would it?


	4. Four: The guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its that time for Niall to confess his feelings, learn the importance of friendship, and always be true to himself and the ones that he loves

Niall sat on his couch in deep thought. Wanting to be alone, that question still lingered around in his head. Was he in love?

No? Yes. Maybe......

But why did he feel wrong, if he was? He just met the lovely guy, and now he thinks they are moving too fast.

He always wanted to find his knight, and shining armor. But he was afraid he didnt know how to make the relationship work. To stop any fights from occurring at anytime.

Zayn is very special to him. He wants to be there for him anytime. Not many times has he ever re thinked about why he even called Zayn.

Sometimes those thoughts can take over. Being around others he wasnt very comfortable growing up, but when he met Logan it was fine. Completely normal.

Playing around with his fingers he grabbed the phone calling Logan.

 ** _" Hello?"_** " Logan im having some trouble." **_" With what? Wait is it your belly button again? I told you it was normal for it to do little that poking thing, unless you need to see a doctor..."_**

Niall just sat there, very weirded out that his best friend would bring that up at a crisis like this one.

" Oh forget that! And its fine thank you very much." **_" Then what is the probleeemmm?"_** " Well i havent told you everything really. I kept a secret from you, but please dont yell at me."

**_" Dont yell at you?! Why would you keep one from me?- You know what fuck it. Cause i knew you were hiding something from me! But it kind of hurts me that you cant even trust your own fucking best friend!"_ **

Tears flowing down Nialls face, he felt like a horrible person. Keeping something from a good friend, a person who had stood by you for years, is something painful to do.

" Im so sorry Logan. Look at me. I fucked up not telling you what ive been doing, and you dont deserve to be lied to. I was afraid because if i told you, you would think i was dumb for doing what i did."

**_" Niall i would never judge you. I love you like my little brother. But honestly you have to understand these standards we have here. No secrets, lies, back stabbing, and leaving each other is something i dont wont."_ **

" I know Logan..." Niall wiped the tears off, and took a big breath before speaking.

" I dont want to lose you Logan. Keeping things from you kills me, it fucking kills me."

**_" Niall i know, but im always going to be here for you. If you dont mind, i would feel better if you told me now."_ **

" Okay well i am in a relationship. W-With Zayn...... But he has really been a darling to me, and i think i love him but i cant tell him just yet. Something was said when we were-"

**_" Were what?"_ **

Nialls words almost slipped. Telling Logan he slept with Zayn would probably make it worse. But no more lying.

**_" We um..... had sex, and......"_ **

" And????....... C'mon Niall spit it out!"

" He told me he loved me. He asked if i believed in love. What am i gonna do?? I cant lead him on. I couldnt do that to him!" Niall panicked.

**_" Calm down. Look i had the same problem when i first met Liam. It was scary because i was a little tyke then. I didnt know much about love. I was pretty clueless actually. But you know what?"_ **

" What?"

**_" I told him that i wanted to get everything out, before i lost him. I confessed my love for him. Liam was so happy, and it felt so good to have him tell me he loved me back. Hell, he was scared to tell me. But we wanted to be happy. You should do the same, cause you'll never know when it might be too late. He might think hes not good enough for you, and find someone else. Its now or never Niall. You need to tell him."_ **

" Your right. I can do this. God im afraid, but i am so sorry i lied to you. I didnt know if you would say not to trust him, cause hes a fuck boy, or you have a bad feeling about him."

**_" Niall he makes you happy. Then im happy. Now go get your man, and please call me back okay?"_ **

" I will. Thank you so much Logan. I love you!"

**_" I love you too! Now go!"_ **

" Byeeeeee!"

_________________________________________________________

Niall drove quickly to Zayns house in the pouring rain. Getting out of the car, he slammed the door, and knocked on the door five times in a rush.

" Alright im coming!" He heard a faint sound through the door.

Zayn opened it, happy to see the soaking blonde he loved dearly.

" Hi Niall!-"

" I FUCKING LOVE YOU ZAYN MALIK!"

Niall grabbed him close smashing his lips onto the tanned boy, who moaned pushing him up against wall feeling his body. Pulling apart, Zayn rested his forehead against Nialls smiling like a little goof.

" I love you Zayn. Im so sorry i hesitated. But i didnt know if i felt it or not, and i didnt want to lie to you."

" Niall i love you more than my own fucking life. Im so happy your here with me. Why were you scared? Did you think i would be able to tell whether you were telling the truth or not?"

Zayn caressed his flushed cheek, looking into his beautiful, and gorgeous blue eyes. So in love. Not wanting to let go, they stared deeply at eachother.

" Yeah. Actually the was the main problem. Zayn i want to love you right. I want to be loved too. And i want us to have trust, and care for each other."

" Then let me be the care, and trust for you. I wanna hold you."

Hugging eachother closely, Niall cried tears into his shoulder feeling like he did the right thing. He knew he that everything was going to be okay. Confessing, and telling what was real is probably the best thing he has done tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> im dedicating this story to bestie @ziallfiles also known as ZIALLISLIFEE on wattpad. and all that jazz! love you carter!!


End file.
